The Twilight ABDC Concert
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: I blended ABDC and Twilight for my friend. What happens when Bella and Edward go to the concert? Are there catfights? hrmm.... it's just a one shot.


**I wrote this story for Jazel, the biggest ABDC fan I know! **

**For you, my Super WockeeZ fan!**

**But honestly, I like Boogie bots more. Please don't kill me!**

**This is just a one shot story, so…**

**Enjoy!**

I dragged Edward to the Nokia Theater, practically ripping his arm off in my excitement.

I saw my friends, Jazel, Sami, and Angela, all waiting for me by the entrance.

It was October 16, nearly 7:30 pm.

We had to hurry if we didn't want anyone taking our wonderful front row seats in the middle.

Thank you Edward, love of my life, you wonderfully rich man who can get anything through his bribes and god-like looks!

"Ahhh!" I squealed as I greeted them.

"Ahhh! Bella!" they squealed back at me and we attacked each other with hugs.

They eventually made their way to Edward, and they were hugging him so tightly with excitement, that, even though he was an immortal and nearly indestructible vampire, he was clearly suffering.

Amazing what crazy fans can do.

"AHHH! We have to go inside, _**right now!**_" Jazel ordered.

She was the biggest fan among us in her blue Super Cr3w shirt, and Jabba WockeeZ hat.

Yes. She definitely was obsessed.

We made our way into the theater for one of the best concerts of our lives.

We were going to see the America's Best Dance Crew concert!

AHHHH!

If Edward could hear my thoughts, he would definitely have gone deaf.

The theater lights dimmed, and the spotlight was directed onto the stage.

_BAM!_

The dancers came onto the stage.

"Whooo!"

We were all screaming our heads off.

I looked at Edward. He was wincing in pain.

I understood immediately. Hundreds of people screaming loudly, mixed with him and his upper sensitive hearing. Poor guy.

I stepped closer to him and locked my arms around his waist, pressing my lips against his collar bone.

"I'm sorry you have to endure this," I whispered into his neck.

He lifted my chin up to meet his gaze.

I was instantly trapped in those golden eyes that never ceased to smolder me.

"I don't mind, if it means I get to be with you," he said sincerely, and his lips twitched into that crooked smile that I loved.

My breathing and heartbeat hitched, and I had forgotten how to breathe.

His smile became more prominent and smug as he observed my reaction.

He took advantage of my dazed state and crushed his lips to my own.

It was a short and quick movement, but still very sweet and tender. He pulled away to look into my eyes, and brushed a strand of hair from my face. He let his hand linger on my cheek before leaving his hand there to cup my face.

"I love you, Bella."

Those words melted me as they always did, and I ended up blushing.

I kept his hand in mine and leaned into his side as I faced the stage to watch the crews dance their hearts out.

I glanced over at my friends, and saw Sami and Angela trying to restrain Jazel from running to the stage.

I think I can imagine the love she had for ABDC, but I don't think it could ever match up to the love between Edward and me.

The Jabba WockeeZ left the stage to make room for Super Cr3w.

Jazel went absolutely crazy. I've never seen her so out of control.

It was pretty funny.

I cheered along with everyone else, and noticed Lauren and Jessica in the crowd, not too far away from where we were at.

As if they felt my gaze, they looked our way. I snapped my head back towards the stage and silently prayed that they wouldn't be able to recognize us from behind.

Apparently no one was listening.

"Oh Edward!" a high-pitched nasally voice shrieked from behind us.

Edward immediately stiffened at my side. He probably heard the nasty thoughts coming from her vulgar mind.

If Jasper was here, he would probably be feeling down-right sick from her disgusting thoughts and emotions.

But he wasn't, because Alice dragged him out to go shopping.

She thought she had better things to do than watch dancing.

_Sigh._

I guess it was a two way thing.

Alice couldn't convert me to be like the shopaholic that she was, and I couldn't change her to like the things I liked.

Oh well.

"Hello Lauren, Jessica," he said curtly, nodding his head in their direction before directing his attention back to the stage.

He seemed to be focusing very hard on something; probably trying to block out their thoughts.

"Isn't this fun?" Lauren giggled and threw her arm around Edward. _My_ Edward.

I was seething with jealousy in rage.

"Aren't you looking quite handsome this evening," she continued, trailing her fingers over his chest.

He looked like he was in pain. Why didn't he just stop her?

If he said it was he was a gentleman, then that just wouldn't cut it.

I growled.

The vile blonde pressed herself closer to Edward.

Did she not notice me right there?

She hitched her leg around his hip, and that was it. I snapped.

"Lauren!" I yelled, and then I pounced.

I tackled her to the ground, and wrapped my fingers around her hair roughly, and I started banging her head against the floor.

It's not like it would hurt her. It was empty inside of there anyway.

Edward and Jessica just stared.

I was vaguely aware of Jessica whispering,

"It's about time someone did something about her."

"Bella! Stop!" Edward seemed to be snapped out of it.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me out into the hall.

The screams from inside the theater were muffled only infinitesimally.

"Edward," I huffed up at him angrily, my face red with rage, "what was that all about, huh? You let her touch you like that, and you wouldn't even push her away! What's wrong with you? And why were you defending her, pulling me away from my fight?"

I was ticked off, and there was no way to hide it.

Alice could have put an entire jar of make up on my face, and it still wouldn't have hidden the redness of my face flushed with anger.

"So I could do this," he whispered, and brought my lips to his.

He pulled away to look into my eyes, with a smug grin on my face. He knew he could leave me dazed like that so easily, my previous thoughts forgotten.

I grew even angrier that he would try that on me.

"You're so sexy when you're jealous," he purred.

I crushed my lips to his again, and he knew that he was forgiven.

"C'mon," I said, dazed, my head swimming from his scent.

We came back to our seats to see Jazel do the unthinkable.

"No!!!" We all cried.

She jumped onto the stage and tackled Ronnie to the ground in a giant hug.

"I love you! I'm gonna marry you!" she screamed at him.

Security guards came and pried her off of Ronnie, and that proved to be quite difficult.

Poor guy. He was probably left traumatized.

After the concert, we pushed through the giant crowd to reach the place where they were keeping Jazel.

"Aw, Jazz, look at you," I heard Sami groan, and at the same time she was trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'm going to be releasing her into your care, but you better keep an eye on her. No one is pressing charges, so you're free to go. But leave now. If I see you hanging around here, I won't hesitate to arrest her." The security guard said in his gruff voice, warning us.

"Yes, sir," Edward said quickly, and we dragged Jazel away with us.

"I have to use the bathroom," Jazel whined, hopping from one foot to another.

"Fine, go, but I'm coming with you," Angela said.

"Good," said Sami, "someone needs to keep her out of trouble."

We waited in the hall outside of the restrooms, and Angela came out, looking worried.

"Did Jazel come out yet," she asked.

"No, isn't she with you?" I asked, confused.

"I thought maybe she finished and came out here, but I can't find her!" Angela shrieked, clearly scared.

"Calm down," Sami said, trying to reassure her.

"I got a text from her, see?" She held up her phone, "She wants us to meet her at the car. Strange,' she muttered.

"C'mon, Edward," I said, and wrapped both my arms around his left one as I leaned into his side.

We reached the car, to find a very excited looking Jazel.

"Jazz, what's up with you? You're all keyed up? Why'd you disappear?" asked a frantic Sami and Angela.

Edward tensed beside me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I whispered so low that only he could hear.

"Just look at what Jazel brought as a souvenir," he said grimly, and yet amusement seemed to light up his face.

Sami opened the door and gasped.

"Jazel, no! You didn't!"

"But I did," she replied smugly.

Inside the car was Ronnie, from Super Cr3w, bound, gagged and blind folded.

Jazel had kidnapped him.

"So that's where you went," I mused aloud.

"Well," Edward said, "it looks like we've got a little adventure on our hands," with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, clearly puzzled.

"Well we've got to help your friend so she doesn't get in trouble. Well, more than she's already in, at least," he said with a chuckle, "and I get to spend even more time with you."

Again with that smile.

I melted into his arms as we headed off to plan what to do with Ronnie.

_Sigh_.

The things my friends could get into.

I shook my head, laughing.

**So what'd ya think?**

**I know it's not very good, but I kind of had writer's block.**

**Jazel, you will like it and love it.**

**I don't dedicate these things to just anyone. Not even Obama.**

**If you have any suggestions for me, or you want me to write something for you, then all you have to do is ask! If you ask, then you're special to me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**And remember, Santa is always watching.**

**-Sami ;P**


End file.
